


Enough

by kmhs



Category: Karlena - Fandom, Supergirl, supercorp - Fandom
Genre: Aftercare, Daddy Kink, F/F, Spanking, SuperCorp, daddyfic, karlena
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:27:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24435853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kmhs/pseuds/kmhs
Summary: This is a daddy!kara  little!lena story and I take prompts!
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, kara/lena
Comments: 111
Kudos: 244





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Did I mean for Lena to call Kara daddy? No  
> Am I happy she did? Yes  
> Did I mean for her to be a little? No  
> Am I happy she is? Yes  
> And I going to continue this? Leave prompts and we’ll see! 😉

Enough  
Kara rarely gets frustrated with Lena. She rarely gets frustrated with anyone, really. But Lena’s been getting damn frustrating. She’s been working like a crazy person for weeks now and coming home, well past midnight, all bitchy.

Today, after three weeks of only seeing her girlfriend during their daily lunches that Lena has been spending complaining and snapping at her, Kara finally spoke up and asked Lena to come home early tonight. Lena, realizing she hasn’t been the best girlfriend, or just person in general, recently, decided to agree, sighing heavily and making Kara feel like absolute shit.

Lena stumbled through the front door nearly three hours after she’d promised. She looked absolutely spent and, based on her work schedule recently, she was. Which is why Kara bit down the urge to blow up at her for lying and, instead, grabbed her bag out of her tired hands and lead her to the couch. She sat down and Lena leaned up against her shoulder, curling into her side.

“How was work, sweetheart?” Kara asked, kissing Lena’s head.

“Fine” Lena snapped. 

“Ok. What kept it from being good?” Kara asked, hoping to get to the bottom of things and just have a good night with her girlfriend.

“Jackass business men, a stupid amount of paperwork, a too short amount of time to do it all, and my girlfriend couldn’t even bother to show up for our scheduled lunch.” Lena ranted.

Kara ignored the remark about the time, knowing that was Lena’s way of making her feel like shit. She wasn’t mean to Kara. Not by a long shot. But she was so close to a breakthrough with her latest project and she really wanted to be done and Kara’s request took precious time. “Sorry about lunch, Supergirl business.” Kara waved off.

“When are you gonna take a little time away from that and spend some more time with me, your girlfriend?” Lena asked, embracing her inner smartass.

“Hey, that’s not fair and you know it.” Kara said, pulling away and letting Lena’s head drop.

“What’s not fair? You constantly risking your life to save people who are terrible to you or the fact that the DEO can handle half of it on their own?” Lena quipped.

“You save people who are terrible with your science too! You’re doing it right now! You’re curing cancer!”

“Well, unlike you, I’m the only one who can do my job, I’m actually needed.” Lena said, getting nervous when she didn’t hear or feel a response from the other girl. She didn’t truly realize how terrible what she said was until Kara jerked her arm so she was laying over her lap.

“Look, Lena, I know you’re tired and so, so close to this fucking cure. But that is no way to talk to me. You know damn well I’m needed in my job and that I’m working just as hard as you are, just differently. Now, you’re gonna sit here and take this like the big girl you are and then you’re gonna be home by five thirty everyday for the rest of the month. If you absolutely can’t, you’re going to call be in advance and tell me, with complete honesty, why. Understand?”

“Take what? Kara, what are you doing?” Lena asked, panicking a little. Her question was quickly answered when she felt a firm hand slam down on the middle of her upturned ass. She launched forward on impact and let out an inhuman Yelp.

“If at any point you feel unsafe or it becomes unbearable, tell me and I’ll stop.”

Lena just nodded and grasped the arm of the couch. She braced herself for the next three slaps that rained down on her ass, stinging it. 

Lillian never really spanked Lena. Her mom did once or twice when she was young but it wasn’t often and Lena didn’t really remember it. Lillian, the abusive bitch she is, would slap her in the face or pinch her until she bled, but she never spanked. That would involve extended physical contact with her for way too long.

This being said, this was arguably her first spanking ever. At 27 years of age. She had to admit, it was kinda nice. When Kara wasn’t so pissed at her, she might ask her to do it again.

Kara spanked her ten times, hard, without stopping and just about knocked the breath out of Lena. She felt hands wrap around to her front and the buttons on her skirt being undone. She felt Kara untuck her shirt and pull it over her head and then her tight skirt being pulled down her legs and, with minimal struggle, off her feet. “Hold on, pretty girl.” Kara whispered. Lena looked at next to her to see Kara remove her sweatshirt, leaving her bare on her top half.

She then went back to Lena and pulled her underwear down. “That wasn’t it?” She asked, far from familiar with regular spanking protocol. 

“Consider it a warmup.” Kara said, shrugging and rubbing Lena’s slightly pink ass. Lena gulped at that and turned back around. 

Kara started again, harder and faster this time. She rained down hard, quick spanks all over Lena’s ass, all the way down to the middle of her thighs, making sure she remember what time she’s to be home whenever she sits down tomorrow.

Lena’s skin was tender and red by the time she stopped counting at 47. She knew Kara could literally make her entire ass cave in on itself which made the whole experience that much more terrifying and delicious. She was pushing her ass up into each spank and moaning without shame at every single one.

Kara knew this wasn’t having the effect she had hoped for but she also knew it was fucking hot and that she really didn’t want to actually hurt Lena. She made it to 79 when she realized there were tears running down Lena’s face and onto the arm of the couch and quiet sobs shaking her shoulders.

She stopped and rubbed the abused, blood red bottom. “All done, sweet thing.” Lena sniffed and wiped her tears and snot in a totally not Luthor like way. Kara guided her to sit on her lap, sit spots resting right on her lap, not wanting to let go of the tough, disciplinarian image too quickly.

Lena hissed and buried bed tear stained face in Kara’s chest. She had no idea what it meant to be thoroughly spanked but if this wasn’t it, she didn’t want to feel it. 

“Are you ok, babygirl?” Kara asked, rubbing her back and rocking her.

“My butt hurts, da-“ Lena stopped herself before she could finish the word and felt Kara’s movements stop. 

“What was that, babygirl?” Kara asked, realizing what that nickname must have done to Lena. 

“I said my butt hurts.” Lena said, glad Kara wasn’t trying to make eye contact because she definitely would be able to see her major blush if she was.

“Lena, were you about to call me Daddy?” Kara asked, already knowing the answer. Lena heard not judgement or anger in her tone, all the could hear was the megawatt smile that she knew all too well.

“Maybe” she squeaked out.

“Say it.”

“What?”

“Finish your sentence, don’t keep anything from daddy or she’ll put you right back over her knee, babygirl.” Kara demanded, leaving a warning slap on Lena’s thigh.

“I said my butt hurts, daddy. Can you please make it feel better?”

“Of course, princess.” Kara answered, picking Lena up under the armpits and letting her wrap her legs around her waist. 

She carried her to the bedroom and laid her down on the bed, instructing her to lay on her stomach and wait for her. Lena obliged and waited for her daddy to return, kicking her her feet in content.

Kara stepped back in the room, aloe in hand, and smiled to herself at the view of Lena slipping into little space. She knew this was going to need some looking into and probably explaining a lot to Lena. But for now she had a burning bottom to soothe.

“Hey, princess, I’m just gonna rub some of this on your bottom and then I’m gonna give you a bath and then we can cuddle, ok?” Lena grinned and kicked harder.

“Yes, daddy!” She squealed, excitedly.

Kara smiled at her and sat down next to her. She flipped off the cap and rubbed some into the red flesh, knowing that if she were human, she’d be able to feel the burn radiating off the beaten skin. 

She finished and carried Lena bridal style to the bathroom and sat her down on the toilet seat, taking her bra off and throwing it on the floor, excited about discovering this aspect of their relationship with her girlfriend.


	2. Following Orders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena misbehaves and Kara punishes her  
> •Kara and lena exploring daddy / little world  
> and Kara teaches lena new things
> 
> lena failing to call Kara to let her know she'll be late.  
> more exploration of lena being a little.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Maria403 & QuiteTheScreamer for these prompts!
> 
> Sorry I took so long to update, I’ve somehow convinced myself that @TheEvangeloin reads my shit and she’s my favorite writer on this website so I’m now nervous to post anything. I know she doesn’t but here we are. If you haven’t read her stuff idk how you’ve managed to scroll far enough to get to mine and not read any of hers along the way but you need to bc she’s incredible. Also check out her Tumblr. This is now a TheEvangeloin Fan account!!!

Lena misbehaves and Kara punishes her  
•Kara and lena exploring daddy / little world  
and Kara teaches lena new things

lena failing to call Kara to let her know she'll be late.  
more exploration of lena being a little.

—  
Kara had spent a lot of time researching and studying ddlg, mdlg and mdlb when she moved to National City and her first roommate was a daddy for her own little boy. 

She saw the appeal and decided she wouldn’t search out a little but if she came across one she would be more than happy to care for them. What she didn’t expect was for multi-billionaire, business bitch and her best friend Lena Luthor to be one. 

What she did expect, however, was for Lena, two days into their agreement, to deliberately disobey her request and come home four hours late and not call and let her know in advance. She knew Lena was going to be super bratty and impossible to control. This was obvious from the beginning. 

So here she was, 9:30 pm and still no word from Lena. She was sitting on the couch, word document with all the different parts of their new kink she wanted to explore pulled up. She checked her phone for the seventh time in the past five minutes and sighed when there was still no texts or missed calls that she didn’t hear. 

When Lena finally made it home Kara’s anger subsided a little at the relief she felt that it was disobedience that brought her home late and not a threat or something potentially dangerous.

She heard the sigh of relief when Lena toed her heels off and finally stopped hiding the limp that came with the sore ass that Kara gave her the other night. 

“What time is it, dear?” Kara asked.

“Um, I’m not sure.” Lena said, any semblance of confidence lost when Kara walked towards her and towered over her on her bare feet. 

“Well, it’s 9:30. And, tell me, Lena, what time did I ask you to be home?”

“5:30” Lena mumbled in response, barely audible.

“Say it again? Just a little louder this time.” Kara whispered, her hand gliding from Lena’s shoulder to her wrist and tightened it in a vice grip.

Lena gulped and avoided Kara’s eyes, staring at her chipped toe nail polish. “5:30” she whispered again, still too quietly.

Kara yanked the wrist she was holding and marched her over to the kitchen and bent her over the island. She landed three hard smacks to the middle of Lena’s bottom and leaned her body over her girlfriend’s, her chest flush against Lena’s back. 

“Listen to me, little girl. Tonight was supposed to be a good night. We were going to go over everything about you being a little and me being your daddy and what that meant for us but instead you decide to knowingly and intentionally go against my simple instructions. So it looks like my baby girl is going to have to get another spanking. Now, we’re going to go over everything I took so much time out of my day to research and put in a document just for you, and you’re going to be a good girl and listen for the rest of the night or so help me, Lena, I will tan your ass so you can’t sit for the rest of fucking week, are we perfectly clear?”

Lena sniffed and nodded, resting her cheek on the counter and looking up at Kara. “I’m sorry, daddy. How can I make it up to you?” She genuinely asked.

“You can come to the bedroom with me and get you in the bath and then we can put on some comfy pajamas. After that we’re gonna sit in the living room with you in my lap and we’ll go over the list. When we’ve finished with that we’ll finish getting ready for bed and I’ll give you your spanking with my hairbrush and then I’ll tuck you in and I’m gonna call Jess and tell her you’re not coming in tomorrow because you’re stressed and you’ll probably be little for most of tomorrow after talking about it so much. But I’ll leave out the part about you being little.” Kara said, now stood up and leaning against the counter on her elbow and lightly stroking Lena’s back.

“But the hairbrush is going to hurt so bad!” Lena whined. 

“Well, it’s not necessarily supposed to feel good, baby.”

Lena nodded and sighed, standing up and putting her arms out for Kara, making grabby hands at her. Kara melted a little and picked Lena up under armpits, letting her wrap her legs around her waist.

$

The bath was overwhelming for both parties. 

Kara spent a good three minutes tisking over the fading bruises on Lena’s bottom while Lena blushed and relentlessly tried to pull out of her girlfriend’s grasp.

They never really took baths together because Lena always got handsy half way through and then the water was no longer suitable for cleaning. But this was different. Kara didn’t feel comfortable playing with Lena when she was so small. She didn’t think it was gross or anything but she just wanted to keep this separate from their sex life. 

Lena whined and kicked water out of the tub and was just an overall brat throughout the entire bath and Kara was not having it.

“If you’re trying to lessen that spanking you’re doing a terrible job, little girl.” She said, draining the water and helping Lena stand.

Lena whined and stomped her foot, splashing Kara with water. Kara spun her around, careful not to let her babygirl slip, and landed three smacks on Lena’s ass. They weren’t hard by any means, but Lena was naked and wet and that definitely didn’t help.

Either way, she immediately started sobbing and reached out for Kara to pick her up.

Kara wrapped her in the fluffiest towel she could find and held her to her chest, rubbing her back under the towel and rocking her. 

“So no more going that hard on a wet bottom, then. Good to know.” She whispered, making a mental note. Lena sniffed and nodded against her shoulder, stuffing her face into Kara’s neck, smelling the remnants of her perfume left over after her shower.

Kara just smiled and walked her baby to the bedroom. She pulled out one of her biggest t shirts that she kept from Jeremiah and pulled it over Lena’s head. Lena smiled up at her and brought the front of the shirt up to bunch in her hands, showing off her naked core. Kara pulled a pair of light pink cotton underwear out and smiled before letting Lena steady herself on her shoulders so she could step into them. 

“Tomorrow you and I are going to go shopping and we’re gonna find you some more like this. My babygirl isn’t gonna be wearing any of that lace business, too mature.” Lena nodded and yawned. “Well, let’s look at that list because it’s already way past someone’s bed time.” Kara picked Lena up again carried her to the living room on her hip.

She sat on the couch and let Lena crawl into her lap, immediately soaking her shirt with her hair. She grabbed a random hair tie from the coffee table and put Lena’s hair into a bun and kissed her cheek. 

“Ok, babygirl, tonight we’re just going over basic stuff and we’ll figure out more as we go along. Yes?”

“Yes”

“Good, so,” Kara picked up the laptop and put it in Lena’s lap so they could both see, and rested her chin on Lena’s shoulder. “Let’s start with rules since that seems to not be super clear to you.” Lena blushed and lowered her head. “You already know that I want you home by 5:30 and if you’re going to be late, you need to let me know. Tonight was a trial run and I knew you were going to disobey, but next time I’m gonna assume that you’re in danger and I’m gonna get the DEO involved. How embarrassing would it be for the DEO to show up at your work just for you to be there, fine?”

“Really embarrassing.”

“You know what else is embarrassing?”

“What?”

“If the DEO gets there and you’re fine, you’ve just decided to go against the rules and I have to pull you over my knee in front of everyone. That might damage their respect for you. Just a tad.” 

Lena looked up at her wide eyed and nodded hastily. “I’ll let you know!”

Kara smiled and kissed her cheek. “Thank you.”

“Now, because this isn’t sexual there are less rules. But the ones we do have are as followed,

1\. You must eat at least twice a day (Donuts for lunch don’t count)  
2\. If you’re little when you wake up, you are not to go into work until you’ve proven to me that you are big again.  
3\. If you get little at work you text me and I’ll try to help you get big again. If that doesn’t work, I’ll take you home.  
4\. We have to tell one of our friends, you can decide which, but someone has to be there to care for you when you’re small and I’m off doing Supergirl business.

We’re gonna keep it at that for now, but I can add more and you can too.”

Lena took a moment to consider these and nodded at Kara.

“Kelly”

“You want Kelly to know?” 

“Yeah but no Alex.”

“I think we can work that out. Is there anyone else? Just in case Kelly can’t?”

“Nia, but she’s be with you.”

“If Kelly can’t then I’ll handle it myself and let Nia come to you. How’s that?”

Lena just nodded and rested her head back against Kara’s shoulder.

“Let’s talk punishments and then we’ll go to bed, yes?”

“No spanking?”

“Yes spanking, but nice try.”

Kara smiled at Lena and scrolled down to the next section. So you know about spankings. It’s up to what you’re comfortable with that decides what I use. So, my hand?” Lena nodded. “Good, hairbrush?” Another nod. “Good, how about a belt?” Lena hesitated at this one. “How about this, we try it if you’re ever bad enough to warrant it and if it’s too much we’ll never use it again.” Lena nodded at this agreement and smiled at her daddy. “What?” Kara chuckled.

“You’re nice. I mean I know I’m not gonna think that in a couple minutes but you asked me first and that’s nice.”

Kara smiled and squeezed her baby. “So, because I’m just that nice, you get a safe word.”

“A who?”

“A safe word, a word you use if you want something to stop. Literally anything. If you are uncomfortable and you need me to stop I will. Got it?”

“Velociraptor”

“What?”

“Velociraptor is my safe word.”

“Are you gonna remember that, baby?”

“Yes. ROARRRR!”

Kara giggled and closed her laptop.

“Come on, let’s get this spanking over with, little dino.” Kara said letting Lena stand up and then leading her by hand to the bedroom. 

“Before I forget, can you tell me how old you are, princess?”

“Six”

“Oh, that’s right, how could I forget?”

“I don’t know.” Lena giggled.

“Me neither.”

Kara sat on the bed and pulled Lena to stand in front of her. “Now, can you tell me why you’re getting spanked?”

“Because I didn’t call you when I knew I would be late.”

“And can you tell me why that’s bad?”

“Because I could have been in danger and you wouldn’t have known.”

“That’s right, sweet girl. So, why don’t you come lay over my lap.” Kara said, grabbing the hairbrush from the side table and pulling Lena so her hips were resting over her lap. “That’s so good, honey!” She praised.

Lena just smiled and braced herself.

Kara pulled the shirt to rest over Lena’s bottom, she didn’t want to start to rough and make Lena safe word. So she used her hand to swat at her covered bottom first. Lena jumped and whined at the impact but stayed on her daddy’s lap.

The spanks gradually crescendoed into harder, louder ones as the spanking went on and it wasn’t long before Kara could hear Lena sniffling and felt her labored breathing against the side of her thigh. 

“I’m gonna pull your panties off now, is that ok?”

Lena nodded and lifted her hips to let Kara pull the shirt up and the panties down her legs to her knees. She continued with her hand over the pink skin, slowly turning it darker. She could feel the heat radiating and knew that it must have been a lot if she could. 

Lena was fully crying now, and dodging every swat Kara laid on her poor bottom. She wanted to scream when she felt Kara stop and saw her grab the hairbrush that was sitting in front of her face. But instead she let her daddy gently soothe her burning ass and waited for the worst to come.

And it did.

Kara was, by no means, gentle. In fact, she was on the rougher side, she showed no mercy on the quickly bruising bottom and Lena was truly scared this would end with her safe wording. But her daddy wasn’t mean. She was nice, just like she had said, and she knew that it was almost over. 

Kara laid down her final smacks with about as much force as she was willing to use on her little baby and threw the hairbrush off the bed, hearing it land with a soft thud on the rug. She picked Lena up and pulled her to her chest, letting her cry it out, she held her thighs up, letting her avoid having to sit down. 

Lena just sobbed into her daddy’s chest and let herself be soothed. 

“You’re such a good girl, I’m not mad anymore, baby. Everything’s forgiven, we can forget about it now.”

“Really?” Lena asked, hopefully.

“Of course, that’s another thing, once the punishment’s been dealt out, you’re completely forgiven.” 

Lena smiled at that and sighed, curling more into Kara’s chest.

“Daddy?”

“Hmm?”

“Can you put some of that magic stuff on my bottom that makes it stop stinging?”

“Yes, princess. I’m gonna lay you on your belly, and I’ll be right back.” She guided Lena to lay on her stomach and lifted her hips to put a pillow under them. She made her way to the bathroom and returned to her baby playing with a loose thread on the comforter and humming In Summer to herself. 

She couldn’t wait to mercilessly tease her girlfriend for subconsciously choosing to hum a Frozen song.

She walked over to the bed and rubbed Lena’s back. Lena smiled up at her and laid her head against the pillow. Kara smiled back at her and sat beside Lena’s bottom.

She squirted some of the aloe on her hand and rubbed it lightly into Lena’s very red bottom. She felt Lena relax against the pillows and sigh in relief. 

“Daddy? I have a question.”

“What’s your question, princess?”  
Kara asked. Continuing to apply the aloe. 

“How much worse does the belt hurt than the hairbrush?”

“It has less to do with the implement and more to do with how hard I use it.”

“If you hit me with the belt as hard as you did the hairbrush?”

“I would never hit you that hard with the belt.” She said genuinely. “Hey.” She gently stroked Lena’s cheek to get her attention. “I need you to know that I would never hit you that hard with a belt.”

“I believe you.”

“I also need to know that you know if you think these spankings are unfair in any way that you tell me and I’ll never do it again. Because, babygirl, if this isn’t something you have control over, it’s border lining on abuse. I need you to know that you’re in control here and I’ll never ever be angry with you for saying no. Do you understand?”

“Yes. I want this, Kara. I want for you to care for me and cuddle me and baby me but I also want and deserve punishments and I want you to decide what I need and how hard I need it.”

Kara smiled sadly at that. “Here I was thinking you’d be small for a while.”

“I did too. But you kinda brought me down to earth with that last part. Can I still take off work tomorrow? I think I’m gonna be way too sore to concentrate.”

“Of course.” Kara finished and pulled Lena’s underwear completely off. “Well, if you’re gonna be big, I feel comfortable with you not wearing them and if you do, the aloe’s just gonna stick them to your ass and they’re gonna be a bitch to pull off in the morning.”

Lena just sighed and let Kara pull her into her arms, turning the lamps off and cuddling her girlfriend close.

They laid there contentedly and dozed off, basking in the warmth of each other. 

“Really, In Summer?”

“Oh, dear God”


	3. Thanksgiving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How about a bit of humor like it's thanksgiving and everyone's there including john and marth kent and lois lane with clark and somehow lena says : daddy? And kara goes yes? And everyone chokes or spittakes on whatever they were eating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Ali_lie for this amazing prompt!!
> 
> I will take more prompts.

Kara loved Thanksgiving. This was a well known fact. And, because of her love of Thanksgiving and the sheer amount of spankings Lena had to talk herself out of in the last couple days, she decided she would make this a special one for her daddy.

So, she called up Clark and Lois and Martha and Jonathan Kent and invited them and Kara’s been bouncing around for three weeks now, preparing and finding chairs and eventually deciding the penthouse wasn’t homey enough and decorating with turkeys and pumpkins and leaves and bought a bunch of colorful throw pillows and blankets on Amazon.

When the day finally rolled around, Lena had unexpectedly regressed about twenty minutes before people were due to arrive and despite Kara doing everything she could think of to bring her back, she was definitely gonna be little through dinner.

She texted Kelly and Nia in there little group chat that was originally intended to live text the Bachelorette but was now nicknamed ‘Little Lena’ and told them what was going on. 

Kelly agreed to make sure Alex and her nosy self was occupied and Nia promised to be extra handsy with Brainy to keep J’onn’s mind out of Lena’s head.

She thanked them profusely and hoped for the best when she heard a knock on the door at 5:50. Ten minutes early. Eliza.

She let her mother in and pointed for her to set the turkey and pies down on the counter and then gave her a hug.

“Where’s Lena?”

“Hi” a shy voice carried from the doorway. 

Kara and Eliza looked over at Lena who was looking at the ground and fidgeting with her fingers.

“Yeah, sorry, Eliza. Lena and I were just getting ready we’ll be out in a few. Do you mind greeting the guests?”

“Of course not, sweetheart. You two just go ahead. I’ll finish in here.” She shooed then away before tending to the mashed potatoes Kara was working on.

Kara walked out of them room, her hand falling to Lena’s lower back to guide her out.

$

“I thought I told you to stay back here until I said.” Kara scolded once she and Lena were in the bedroom.

“I’m sorry, but I heard people and I wanted to see.”

“Well when I tell you to do something you need to do it.”

Lena’s head dropped and she sniffled.

“Hey” They turned to see Nia walking through the doorway. “Eliza said you guys were back here. I figured you might need some help.”

“You’re a lifesaver, thank you!” Kara said, grabbing Lena’s hand and giving it to Nia. “She needs to be in timeout until I come to get you guys. Can you just stay in here with her? She gets scared if she’s alone and in trouble.”

“Of course.”

“Thanks, I’ll just tell my mom you were helping Lena. Oh, and Lena,” she stuck her finger out and have her baby a stern look. “Nia has permission to spank you if you don’t listen. Right, Nia?” 

“Wha? Oh, yes, I will definitely, um, yes I do have that, yes.” Nia sorta confirmed and then smiled sheepishly at Kara.

Kara just snorted and headed into the kitchen, closing the door as Nia led Lena over to the little inconspicuous chair that sat in the corner and turned it to face the wall, pulling Lena’s arm to sit her in it.

Kara walked into the kitchen to see Brainy and J’onn trying to find something to watch on tv and Winn’s portal to open in the middle of the room, blocking their view. He quickly walked away from the yelling and out of the way of the football game that way playing in the screen. He jogged over to Kara and wrapped his arms around her. 

“I will say, writing all of your invitations on that planner was smart.”

Kara smiled back at him. “Alex’s idea. She said that they would probably have checked everything I owned so you would’ve been able to see it and known when to travel to.”

“Alex is very smart.”

“Hell yeah I am.” Alex said, not bothering to knock and jumping away from Kelly’s swatting at her arm, telling her to mind her manners. “How are you, Schott?” 

“Good, you?” 

Kara left them to do their thing and headed to the door to let in the people who actually decided to knock and almost squealed when she opened it to see John and Martha Kent. 

“Hey!” She said, practically throwing herself into their arms. 

“Hey, sweetheart.” Martha said, hugging her back and pulling away to check her over. “Beautiful as always.” 

Kara blushed at that and waved her off. “Oh, come on.” 

They were quickly interrupted by Clark and Lois making their grand entrance.

Kara greeted them and then left Winn to nervously fangirl and ducked out to Kelly who had left Alex to talk to Eliza and was motioning her over.

“How’s the little one?” She asked, already nursing a beer.

“She’s in timeout right now for not following directions, Nia’s in there with her as we speak.”

“Poor baby.” Kelly said, poking her lip out.

“Oh yeah, I’m so very mean to her.” Kara said sarcastically. “I’m actually gonna go to tell them to come out, you wanna come? You can witness baby Lena for the first time.”

“Sure! Just one second.” She said, turning to Alex who was now watching tv with Brainy and J’onn. “Babe, I’m gonna go help Kara in her room for a second.” 

“K” Alex replied, not even knowing who was speaking to her.

Kelly sighed and looked at Kara, rolling her eyes. “I just feel like she just gets me, you know?” Kelly said, making Kara laugh.

$

“Hey, munchkin!” Kelly said, sticking her arms out for Lena to run to.

Lena looked to Kara for permission and a huge grin broke out on her face when she received a nod in confirmation. She sprinted over to Kelly, jumping into her arms. Kelly hesitated but caught her bottom as she wrapped her legs around her waist.

“Hey” she said excitedly.

“I heard you got a time out, was Kara being a meanie beanie?” Kelly said, earning a playful glare from Kara.

“Yeah, she made me sit there for like a whole hour!” Lena whined.

“Tell me what to do and I’ll handle it.” 

“You should give her a time-out!” Lena said, turning to her daddy and sticking her tongue out at her. 

“I might just have to do that.” Kelly said, chuckling at Lena.

$

Dinner was great, Sam and Ruby showed up just before everyone sat down to eat and Lena managed to have a full conversation with them that consisted of only a few strange looks and Ruby eventually catching on because she’s read way too much Ginny Weasley Hermione Granger fan fiction to not. (I think we can all agree that anonymous wrote the Harry Potter books.) and Ruby, being the gracious and understanding person she is, assured Kara that she wouldn’t tell anyone.

Dinner was so great that they had made it until desert before everything went downhill. 

Lena was unimpressed with the small mountain of whipped cream Kara had left on her sweet potato pie and was silently raging when the can was passed too far away for her to sneak more.

After pointed looks across the table at Nia who was too busy laughing at Brainy trying not to make a face at the cranberry sauce and Kelly who just smiled and shook her head apologetically, she decided to try to ask Kara instead.

“Daddy?” She asked, earning a few strange looks that didn’t even compare to when Kara, not thinking, answered with,

“Yes?”

Then, shit hit the fan.

Alex choked on her red velvet cake and Kelly had to beat on her back to keep her from turning a more worrisome shade of red.

J’onn finally read into Lena’s mind and burst out laughing, clapping his hands together.

Eliza raised her eyebrows and snickered at Alex’s dramatics.

Nia looked worriedly at Kara who was blushing and trying to find a response.

Ruby tried to hide her smile behind her hand only to be lightly slapped in the arm by Sam.

Brainy just looked really fucking confused.

Lena, for her part, being the little shit she is, reached over the table and stuck her hand out for Martha, still in shock, to hand it over without a word. She then proceeded to squirt an ungodly amount on her pie and take a big bite of just whipped cream, cheesing at Kara.

“We uh- sometimes forget where we are. My sincerest apologies.” Kara said, hoping they would just think that Kara and Lena were especially adventurous in bed and not that Lena was a little.

Luckily for them, besides J’onn and Ruby, the same amount of people who knew at arrival knew when they left and Lena still managed to sneak the rest of the whipped cream before the night was over, which earned her a stern talking to from Kelly, a time out from Nia, and after Kara finished cleaning and sent the other two home, a sore bottom from her daddy.

She, of course, wasn’t blamed for the slip up, but she knew better than to do that.

Kara was especially annoyed when, after Kelly was asleep she presumed, a ten text long chain came in from Alex, teasing her and then a screenshot from Winn where he had changed his name in his contacts to ‘Daddy💜’.


	4. *not an update*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> y’all i’m so sorry

so i’m sorry if you were looking for an update bc this is not that. my b 😬

anyways, i have a tumblr. if you think i know how to use it you’re tripping but i’m starting my embarrassing attempt to do so. stick w me here it might get rough.

anywho, it’s kmhsao3 so if you want to follow that would be tight as hell and i’ll alert when i’m abt to post or when ive already posted and it’ll be fun 💜

my next chapter will be coming out at some point but i have started on the first chapter of a sexual age play series you have been requesting and that’s in the works atm.

luv u thx 4 being patient💜💜💜

Can we just give a special thanks to this awesome human being, Ilovetoread2019 for helping my dumbass figure out links! 

[My Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/kmhsao3)


End file.
